I rastya Nárniss
by Giledhel-Narya
Summary: La doceava Nárniss, de nombre Giledhel Nárya, vivirá desde pequeña las más inusuales situaciones. Desde su nacimiento está marcada a vivir una vida llena de estragos y superaciones, que la convertirá en una mujer digna de recordar... ¿o no?
1. Náro selda Niña de Fuego

Náro selda

_Niña de fuego_

Era un gris día de otoño, y Áredhel estaba sentada mirando por la ventana. Anar se levantaba, derramando una cálida luz que se esparcía sobre el mar, sin llegar a ella. Se levantó, sonriente: esa mañana, el pequeño ser que llevaba en las entrañas pataleaba con más fuerza que de costumbre.

No se vistió, salió al portal con el fino vestido blanco que llevaba para dormir y los dorados cabellos sueltos, compitiendo con el Sol. Sonrió, y sus pardos ojos se llenaron de luz. Era feliz. Míratan regresaría para el mediodía, y se estaba acabando la interminable espera de nueve meses. Al fin podría ver el rostro de su primer hijo.

Cómo leyendo sus pensamientos, un fuerte espasmo le recorrió el vientre. Instintivamente, sus manos se posaron sobre éste, mientras el pequeño cesaba de moverse por unos instantes. Áredhel tomó aire, y entró en la casa para echarse la capa sobre los hombros y volver a salir, pero se paró en la cocina. Deseaba tanto tener al bebé, que quizá solo fueran imaginaciones suyas. No debía apresurarse. Largos minutos después, otra contracción la sacudió. Esperó a la tercera, y a la cuarta, y luego salió a toda prisa, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados. En cuclillas, respiraba trabajosamente y con mucho ruido, siguiendo las instrucciones de la partera, que estaba frente a ella, tomándole las manos. Le parecía estar partiéndose en dos, estar desgarrándose por dentro… ¿Por qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de tener hijos?

_- Si lo llego a saber…_ - Áredhel musitó, y se interrumpió para apretar los dientes con la siguiente contracción – _Te juro que si llego a saber que traerlo al mundo iba a ser esto, me habría negado rotundamente…_

_- Eso dicen todas, pero luego siempre tienen más. _– la partera le sonrió, y Áredhel le devolvió la sonrisa –_ Tranquila, has tenido suerte._

_- ¿Suerte? Si esto es suerte no quiero saber cómo han de pasarlo las que no la tienen. - _ambas se echaron a reír, hasta que otro espasmo apresó a la parturienta. –_ Dime que sale ya, por favor…_

_- No saldrá si no empujas. En la próxima ya lo sabes: toma aire, y empuja con todas tus fuerzas._

_- Es muy fácil decirlo…_

Y fue entonces. Áredhel tomó aire y empujó. Empujó sin parar hasta que le pareció que hacía horas que empujaba, pero el Sol seguía en el mismo sitio de antes. Nada cambiaba. Seguía doliendo igual, y seguían las contracciones. ¿Cuándo acabaría? Había perdido ya la noción del tiempo, cuando la voz de la partera la devolvió a la realidad. Seguía empujando.

_- ¡Ya sale! Ya se le ve la cabecita. –_ soltó una de las manos de las de Áredhel y tomó con ella la velluda coronilla que asomaba entre las piernas de la rubia mujer.

_¿De qué color tiene el pelo?_

_- Parece… Pelirrojo._

_- Oh, por… Que sea niña, por favor… Nai nuva selda, Eru(__1)__… _

Cerró con fuerza los ojos, y empujó de nuevo. Ahogó un grito, y luego suspiró de alivio al notar como algo resbaladizo se deslizaba por su cuerpo acompañado por el ruido del líquido al caer. Ya no notaba esa presión… ni las manos de la partera.

_- Acertaste… _

_- Mírala, qué hermosa…_

Áredhel sostenía a la pequeña, que con sus manos regordetas intentaba tomarle un mechón de pelo. La había llamado Giledhel, pero en pocos días otro nombre se había afianzado en la vida de la niña: Nárya. Fue Míratan, el padre, quién se lo dio.

Había llegado justo al mediodía, y nada más entrar en la casa se había encontrado con la partera. Había corrido hacia la habitación, en dónde Áredhel descansaba ya en la cama, con el recién nacido sobre el pecho. Una niña.

Una niña con una espesa mata de pelo rizado y rojizo, aún húmedo. La había tomado en brazos, miedoso y a la vez orgulloso de que su hija fuera aquella. Sería una mujer espectacular. ¡Con ése pelo! Bien sabía que la bisabuela, o la madre de la bisabuela, o quién fuera, de su mujer, había sido pelirroja. Pero aquél esplendor…

La pequeña abrió los ojos, oscuros como los de su madre, aunque de color indefinido, y Míratan sonrió con placer.

_Nárya…_ - dijo - _¿Cómo la has llamado tú?_

_- Giledhel… Parece una elfita del reino de la luz, con ese pelo¿verdad?_

_- Sí…_ - besó la frente de la niña y se la devolvió a la madre –_ Entonces, que sea Giledhel Nárya._

Así habían sido los primeros momentos de su vida. Ahora, meses después, respondía a ambos nombres. Gillie para unos, Nár para otros, la niña de los ojos de sus padres y sus abuelas. Todos adoraban a esa pequeña que no paraba de sonreírles.

_- …attatattatatat…_

_Mira como te llama…_ - Áredhel levantó los ojos hacia su marido, que estaba frotando la espada para sacarle brillo – _Siempre que sacas la espada no deja de mirarte._

_- A todas las mujeres os gustan las cosas que brillan… ¿verdad que sí, Gillie?_ – dejó el arma a un lado y tendió los brazos a la niña que, sentada en el regazo de su madre, le sonreía –_ Ven con papá…_

La tomó y la lanzó al aire, provocándole sonoras carcajadas al volver a cogerla. Áredhel les miraba jugar, feliz. Qué hermosa era la vida en esos momentos…

Ahí estaba, con esa luz… era tan bonita. Tendió la mano, y acarició la brillante superficie. Estaba fría. Estiró la otra mano, dispuesta a asir aquello que tanto la fascinaba, y de repente una voz grave retumbó en la habitación sobresaltándola:

_- ¡Giledhel Nárya, las manos quietas!_ – Míratan se acercó a grandes trancos, mientras la niña se dejaba caer sentada al suelo y se echaba a llorar, frustrada y asustada por el grito. La habían descubierto otra vez. La voz de su padre se suavizó al tomarla en brazos – _Sabes que eres demasiado pequeña y puedes hacerte daño…_

_- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_ – la niña le golpeaba el pecho con los puños cerrados -_ ¡Suelta¡Suéltame¡No quiero!_

_- ¡No me hagas rabietas, sabes que no me gustan!_ – Míratan se puso serio.

_- ¡NO QUIERO! _– empezó a patalear, gritando -_ ¡Suelta, suelta, suelta, suelta!_

_- Míratan… ¿Qué le has hecho a la niña?_ – una mujer alta estaba en la puerta, con la blanca cabellera recogida en un moño. Sonreía divertida.

_- ¿Yo¿Qué le he hecho yo?_ _¡Si es ella!_

_- ¡Abuela…!_ – la niña estiró los brazos hacia la mujer, y cuando esta la hubo cogido enseguida se calmó.

_- Si a las mujeres no hay quien os entienda… ¡Menudo genio tienen algunas! _– refunfuñó Míratan, arrinconando la espada mientras Nár se hacía la ofendida. _– ¿Sabes, Nérwen? Espero que si Áredhel me da más hijos no sean pelirrojos. ¡Porqué hay que ver lo que se trae ésta…! Dos añitos nada más, y mírala, ya le levanta la mano a su padre._

Se dirigió al cobertizo, mientras Nérwen meneaba la cabeza, sonriendo. Sí que tenía un buen genio, la niña. ¡Y tanto genio!

Cuando la dejó en el suelo, Nár se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta por la que había salido su padre. Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que él no estaba allí, se encaminó con sigilo hacia la parte trasera de la casa, seguida por Nérwen. Se asomó y constató que Míratan estaba allí, sin camisa, preparándose para cortar leña. Una enorme sonrisa asomó a su rostro y se sentó al lado de un montón de ramitas para contemplar a su padre.

Le fascinaba verle trabajar. Con los músculos al Sol, el hacha en la mano, golpeando los troncos… Primero uno, luego otro, y otro más… Siempre lo mismo, siempre monótono. Golpe tras golpe, hachazo tras hachazo. Y sin embargo podía pasarse horas mirándolo.

Nérwen se apoyó en la pared, dispuesta a esperar. No pudo contener una risa al ver el rostro de su yerno al girarse, esa cara de extrañeza, fastidio y, al mismo tiempo, de profundo placer por saber que la niña le estaba mirando. Se encogió de hombros.

Áredhel les había encontrado aún en el cobertizo. Intercambió una mirada cómplice con su madre y tomó en brazos a la niña, que intentó liberarse del abrazo hasta que vio que su padre también iba a entrar en la casa.

Ahora, ya después de cenar y de que su madre le diera el baño, Nárya estaba sentada a la vera del fuego, mirando fascinada las llamas. Poco a poco, se levantó, silenciosa, y se acercó a su padre, que estaba en el sillón. Se cogió de los negros pantalones, poniéndose en pie, y trepó hasta su regazo. Sin decir nada, se puso de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se acomodó entre sus brazos, agarrada a su pecho.

Míratan la miró unos momentos. Durante toda la tarde había estado girándole la cara, haciéndose la ofendida, y ahora… Ahora se dormía en sus brazos, tan tranquila, con una sonrisa en los labios. Le retiró un mechón de delante los ojos. Nadie podía negar que era del Sur. Pese a tener los ojos grandes, como Áredhel, la nariz, las mejillas y la boca de labios carnosos eran completamente haradrim. No era tan morena como él… pero sí tenía la piel mucho más oscura de lo que se podía esperar viendo a su madre. Sí, nadie podía negar que era su hija.

Sonrió. ¡Parecía tan tranquila cuando dormía!

* * *

1) Que sea niña, Eru… 


	2. I minya men El primer camino

I minya men

_El primer camino_

_- Llévate a la niña con Aurielle, Aratan, la pone nerviosa…_

Mornís estaba arrodillada al lado de la cama, tomándole una mano a Áredhel. Gillie se resistió cuando su abuelo paterno la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación. Esta vez, sin embargo, se resistió en silencio. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, que algo le estaba sucediendo a su madre, y quería estar allí con ella. Pero no quería molestar.

Por primera vez, viendo cómo la puerta del dormitorio se cerraba tras ellos, se sintió sola, se sintió inútil, impotente… un estorbo. Se estremeció y ocultó el rostro en el cuello de su abuelo quien, sin inmutarse lo más mínimo, salió a la calle y caminó con ella en brazos hasta la puerta de los Saelrir. Allí dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y se dispuso a tocar.

_- Déjalo, abuelo… ya lo hago yo._ – con su manecita, golpeó con fuerza la oscura madera –_ Sé hacerlo sola, puedes irte._

-_ Si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con Herumor, Nárya._

_- ¿Por qué iba a importarme?_ – bajó la cabeza, mientras del otro lado de la puerta se oía cómo alguien abría la mirilla – _Al final siempre hacéis lo que os place…_

Aratan no tuvo tiempo de responderle y, de haberlo tenido, probablemente se habría quedado en silenció. La puerta se abrió, y un haz de cálida luz se derramó por ella. Nár supo que Herumor la había saludado, que Alessandra había corrido a abrazarla y que Aurielle las había mandado a la cocina, pero no se dio cuenta de ello. Tampoco le importaba demasiado. Ningún vaso de leche podía quitarle esa desdicha.

Las dos niñas se metieron en la habitación de Aless, y subieron a la cama. La muchachita morena le cogió la mano.

_- ¿Qué te pasa, Naryi?_ – sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de su amiga, preocupados -_ ¿Por qué te ha traído tu abuelo?_

_- Porque nadie me quiere…_ - fue la seca respuesta de la pelirroja, que apretó las rodillas contra el pecho y ocultó el rostro entre los rizos.

_- ¡Tonta! Eso es mentira…_ - Nár alzó la mirada, y sus ojos pardos estaban llenos de rabia. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a llevarle la contraria? Por unos momentos, pareció que Alessandra dudaba – _Yo sí te quiero, Gillie._

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se abrazó a su compañera y se echó a llorar.

Giledhel miraba con aprehensión los paquetes que estaban dispuestos sobre su cama. De cada vez seguía más convencida de que nadie la quería. Ella quería quedarse en casa, no quería irse… ¿Porqué la echaban? No entendía nada. Deseó no ser una niña, y entenderlo todo.

Mornís le puso una mano sobre el hombro, que la pequeña rechazó. La mano volvió a posarse en el mismo sitio, y esta vez Nár consintió en que siguiera allí. Notó el perfume de su abuela rodeándola, el tintineo de sus aros, su suave voz.

_- Ve a despedirte, querida… tu madre quería decirte algo._

Salió y se encaminó a la habitación de su madre. Áredhel estaba en la cama, pálida y ojerosa, dándole el pecho al bebé. A su hermano. Aquél al que no la dejaban acercarse, ni mirar tan solo. Se acercó de puntillas, sin hacer ruido, para poder verle. Era pequeño, y tenía el pelo muy negro, y la piel morena.

_- Ná ve atar…_ - miró a su madre con ojos suplicantes, deseando no haberse equivocado -_ Ume?_

_- Ná…_ - Áredhel la contempló unos momentos. Eso resultaba duro para todos, pero era lo mejor. – _Giledhel Nárya, yendenya… naike ná endetyas?_

_- Lá… Tere man? Lá…_ - poco a poco, su voz se fue volviendo más y más débil, hasta ser un simple susurro – _Tere man, amme? Tere man lelyuvanye Haradenna? Merin… Merin sa nátye ara ni. Me habéis dicho que no gritara, y ya no grito; que no corriera, y no corro; que te dejara descansar, y aún no había ni venido a verte… Me quedaré todo el día en mi habitación calladita y sin moverme, no molestaré nunca más… pero mamá… no quiero irme. _

_- Oh, cariño…_ - le pasó una mano por la frente, mientras la niña se echaba a llorar – _Vamos, sube a la cama. Siéntate aquí, a mi lado._

_- ¿Es que ya no me queréis, tu y papá, ahora que ha nacido Elenthalion?_ – Nár se acomodó junto a su madre, intentando no molestarla.

- _Claro que te queremos… y te queremos mucho, mi vida. Pero yo estoy muy cansada, y no puedo cuidaros a los dos, a ti y al niño… y Elen aún es muy pequeño…_

_- ¿Puedo?_ – tendió una mano para tocar al pequeño, sorbiendo los mocos.

_- Claro que sí. _– su madre sonrió - _¿Quieres tenerlo tú en brazos?_

_- ¿Sí?_ – a Nárya se le iluminaron los ojos y le salió una sonrisa.

_- ¿Y porqué no? Eres su hermana mayor, y tendrás que cuidarle, ¿verdad?_ – la niña asintió vigorosamente mientras Áredhel acomodaba al bebé en sus brazos. Elenthalion se agarró con fuerza al vestido de su hermana, y la miró con sus pequeños ojos grises -_ ¿Ves? Él sabe que cuando vuelvas vas a poder cuidarle mejor que nadie…_

_- ¿De verdad aún me queréis?_

_- ¿Cómo no íbamos a quererte?_

Míratan estaba en la puerta, con una sonrisa triste. ¿Era eso lo que había estado pensando la niña? ¿Por eso había llorado tanto esos días, por eso se había hecho notar tan poco? La vio allí, con Elen en brazos, pegada a su madre, con los ojos enrojecidos… Se acercó y los abrazó a los tres, a su familia.

Afuera, Aratan y Mornís esperaban a la niña, que salió al cabo de poco sorbiéndose los mocos, llorando en silencio. Volteó e intentó sonreír, pero tuvo que ahogar un sollozo.

_- Te quiero, mamá… te quiero, papá… te quiero… hermanito._

A la niña le pareció que el horizonte cambiaba casi de repente. En un momento había estepa, y en el siguiente solamente desierto. El Sol se había convertido en un ojo amenazador en medio del cielo, demasiado brillante. Parecía como si les hubiera visto avanzar y se hubiera propuesto abrasarlos con su calor.

Nárya sudaba bajo las azules ropas, le escocían los ojos por el resplandor de las dunas. ¿Dónde estaban los árboles y las plantas? ¿Y los animales? ¿Qué le había pasado a esa parte del mundo? ¿Se habían cansado los Valar de crear paisaje y se habían limitado a tirar sacos y sacos de arena?

Anar aún no había llegado al punto culminante de su viaje por la cúpula del cielo cuando Mornís desmontó. Bajó a la niña, que empezó a quitarse las incómodas ropas.

_- ¿Qué haces?_ – la voz de Aratan retronó – _Vuelve a ponerte eso._

_- Tengo calor… ¡Esto es horroroso!_

_- Vístete, Nár, si no quieres acabar más asada que la carne sobre el fuego… -_ le aconsejó su abuela, sin mirarla siquiera -_ ¿O acaso prefieres que se te despelleje todo el cuerpo antes que pasar un poco de calor?_

_- ¿Un poco? ¿UN POCO DE CALOR?_ – bufó la pequeña, volviendo a la colocarse las ropas –_ Si esto es "un poco"…_

_- No quieras saber cómo será mañana. _– Mornís sacudió la lona de la tienda - _Anda, ayúdame con esto._

Refunfuñando, la niña ayudó a montar el campamento y a hacer la cena. Comió con ganas, pero echó en falta el beber: solamente pudo tomar unos sorbos de agua. Solo esperaba que se acabara pronto ese mar de dunas… en una sola mañana ya se había hartado.

Acostumbrada cómo estaba a dormir después de la comida, no le costó nada conciliar el sueño entre los brazos de Mornís. Se despertó a media tarde, cuando ésta se levantó. Medio adormilada aún, notó como su abuelo se tumbaba a su lado y Mornís salía.

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Nada, mi niña, nada…_ - Mornís volvió a tumbarla con suavidad –_ Tu duerme._

_- Pero…_

_- Nada de peros. Tú vuélvete a dormir que esta noche tendrás que andar un buen rato._

_- ¿De noche?_

_- Giledhel… Hazme el favor de dejarme dormir…_

La niña se enfurruñó con las palabras de Aratan, pero sin embargo volvió a tumbarse a su lado. ¿A quién se le ocurría andar por ahí de noche? Todas las dunas eran iguales, y en la oscuridad… Seguro que iban a perderse… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, y se ovilló apretada contra el pecho de su abuelo y con un brazo protector sobre los hombros.

Volvió a despertarse sin saber si había abierto o no los ojos. No había nadie a su lado, no veía nada. Ni tan solo la silueta de su mano frente a su rostro. Hacía frío. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba todo tan oscuro? Nerviosa, se incorporó y empezó a oír pasos. Sus dilatas pupilas pudieron entrever una informe figura que parecía deslizarse a sus pies. Y gritó.

_- ¡AMME!_

_- Shhhh… Ya está, ya está, pequeña, ya está… Estoy aquí._ – Mornís la tomó en brazos, meciéndola suavemente –_ Ya está, ya pasó…_

_- ¿Por qué no veo nada?_ – sollozó Nár, temblando.

_- Por que es de noche._

Salieron de la tienda y una brisa fría e invisible las azotó. En el cielo, titilaban las estrellas, y la Luna no era más que un rasguño en la oscuridad. Notó como la subían a la montura, y se agarró con fuerza. Oía trajín a su alrededor, aterrorizada, y no se calmó hasta que volvió a sentir la mano de su abuela en el hombro.

Retomaron el camino por la arena y, poco a poco, sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad que les envolvía. Empezó a distinguir las azuladas siluetas del desierto silencioso, las dunas que parecían, entonces, de plata. Casi sin atreverse a parpadear, contempló la imagen que se extendía a su alrededor:

El mar. Un mar nocturno, inmóvil, fantasmagórico y a la vez terriblemente hermoso, que tanto podía contener monstruos tras cada recodo del sinuoso sendero, o hadas relucientes. Pese a sus temores, nadie ni nada se cruzó en su camino y la noche transcurrió sin percances.

Lentamente, a su derecha, el cielo empezó a cambiar de color. Del negro más oscuro, al añil, y del añil violeta y al rojo ardiente. Nárya se había descubierto la cabeza, y en cuánto pudo descabalgó. A esas horas el desierto semejaba un montón de montañas llameantes, dónde podían morar mil dragones. Sin miedo ya, echó a correr, trepando por la arena, hasta quedar frente al Sol.

_- Mírala, qué hermosa…_

Mornís se había detenido a mirarla. Ahí, a contraluz, solamente se le veían claramente los cabellos, un aura roja y dorada que caía en suaves rizos entorno a su rostro y flotaba al viento. La luz de Anar se filtraba entre ellos y, cuando sacudió la cabeza, pareció que empezaban a arder.

Aratan desvió los ojos de la niña, meneando la cabeza.

_- Demasiado fuego en una sola mujer…_

_- ¿Quieres ir con cuidado?_

_- ¿Yo?_ – Mornís se echó a reír, mientras presionaba en la planta del pie de su marido – _Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo, quién debería ir con más cuidado la próxima vez que se ponga las botas eres tú._

_- No me las voy a quitar en años…_

_- Eso si consigues volver a ponértelas… _- terció Nár, riendo – _Porque el pie se te está hinchando que es un contento…_

_- Mi niña… - _Mornís soltó una fuerte carcajada, mientras Aratan mascullaba algo para sí. - _ Aprende de esto, Nár: nunca te quites las botas en el desierto… y si lo haces, mira bien dentro de ellas antes de volver a ponértelas…_

_- Porque puede que se esconda un escorpión…_

_- O arañas, o serpientes…_

_- ¡Una serpiente no cabe en mi bota!_ – se extrañó la niña.

_- Mejor no intentes comprobarlo…_ - refunfuñó Aratan.

_- O acabaré cómo tú… con un pie hinchado y la abuela haciéndome cortes y sacándome sangre._

_- Exacto. _– Mornís echó un puñado de flores secas al agua hirviendo – _Sé que aún eres una niña, Giledhel, pero algo me dice que vas a ser una mujer que va a necesitar de esto: fíjate bien en lo que hago, que desde ahora eres mi aprendiz de curandera._

La niña asintió en silencio, solemne, observándolo todo con ojos como platos. Más tarde, mientras Aratan cabalgaba y ellas iban andando, Mornís empezó a hablarle de hierbas que curaban el veneno, de hojas que calmaban la fiebre y el dolor de cabeza, de flores rojas que provocaban el sueño a quién las olía… y Gillie escuchaba embelesada, deseando aprenderlo todo para, al volver, poder curar el cansancio a su madre. Así seguro que la querrían otra vez en casa.


End file.
